conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Jalloupangil
Phonemic inventory Syllable structure (C1)V(C2) C1: a consonant V: a vowel C2: a consonant other than /d̻ g/ Allophony *Obstruents other than x, i.e. b k ..., persistently become ejective pʼ kʼ ... after a non-nasal glottal stop. Aspirated obstruents become unaspirated; voiced stops become ejective; xʰ become x. *Non-affricate alveolar stops t̻ tʼ̻ d̻ become sibilants t͡s̻ t͡sʼ̻ d͡z̻ before a non-nasal alveolar fricative. *Obstruents other than x, i.e. b kʼ ..., assimilate in glottalisation to a following non-nasal consonant other than resonant. Before an ejective consonant, aspirated obstruents become unaspirated; voiced stops become ejective; xʰ become x. *Non-ejective obstruents tʰ̻ t͡sʰ̻ ... persistently assimilate in voice to a following non-nasal consonant other than resonant. Before a voiced stop, aspirated obstruents become unaspirated; obstruents other than stops become stops. *Non-ejective obstruents tʰ̻ t͡sʰ̻ ... assimilate in voice to a preceding non-nasal consonant other than resonant. After a voiced stop, aspirated obstruents become unaspirated; obstruents other than stops become stops. *Nasals m n̻ ŋ persistently become nasals and assimilate in place of articulation to a following obstruent. *Nasals m n̻ ŋ become nasals and assimilate in place of articulation to a following obstruent or nasal. *Non-ejective unaspirated voiceless obstruents t̻ t͡s̻ ... persistently become aspirated tʰ̻ t͡sʰ̻ ... after an aspirated obstruent. *Non-ejective voiceless obstruents tʰ̻ t͡s̻ ... assimilate in aspiration to a following consonant other than resonant. *i become y before a rounded consonant. *Coronal obstruents or nasals t ṯ ... persistently become non-lateral non-nasal taps or trills r̥ r̥ ... after an alveolar tap or trill. Laminal obstruents become alveolar apical; aspirated stops become unaspirated. *Voiced stops d ḏ g become nasals n ṉ ŋ before a nasal. *a become æ before a palatal nasal. *Non-pharyngeal unrounded non-palatal consonants other than apical consonants p kʰ ... become front pʲ cʰ ... before a front high vowel. *Unaspirated stops t ḏʲ ... become aspirated tʰ ṯʰʲ ... after an aspirated consonant. Voiced stops become voiceless. *Unrounded velar stops or nasals kʰ k g become non-velar kʰ̟ k̟ g̟ before a non-retroflexed coronal consonant. *r̥ become r between a voiced phone and a voiced phone. *Palatoalveolar stops or nasals ṯʲ ṯʰ ... persistently become non-affricate non-coronal palatal c cʰ ... before a palatal stop or nasal. *hʲ become h before a non-labial voiceless obstruent. *Coronal consonants other than ɾ, i.e. d ḏʲ ..., persistently assimilate in anteriority and retroflexion to a following coronal obstruent or nasal. Before a laminal obstruent or nasal, trills become alveolar; trills become taps. *Short glottal fricatives hʲ are deleted between a vowel or resonant and a vowel or resonant. *Unaspirated stops dʲ̻ ṯ̺ ... assimilate in voice to a preceding non-nasal consonant other than resonant. *u become ʉ before a front consonant. *Unaspirated stops dʲ̻ ṯ̺ ... persistently assimilate in voice to a following non-nasal consonant other than resonant. *Labial obstruents or nasals pʰ pʲ ... persistently assimilate in labiodentality to a following labial obstruent or nasal. *Unaspirated stops or nasals other than mʲ̥ ɱ̥ ɱʲ̥ n̥ ṉ̺̥ ɲ̥, i.e. ŋʷ t ..., become aspirated ŋʷ̥ tʰ ... after a glottal fricative. Stops or nasals other than stops become unaspirated; voiced stops or nasals become voiceless. *Non-prenasalised stops t̻ ḏʲ ... become prenasalised nd̻ nḏʲ ... after a nasal. Unaspirated voiceless stops become voiced. *Nasals n̻ ṉ̺̥ ... become nasals and assimilate in place of articulation to a following obstruent. *Coronal consonants nd ṯ ... assimilate in laminality to a following coronal consonant. Before an apical consonant, palatalised obstruents or nasals become non-front. *Palatal stops or nasals ɲcʰ cʰ ... become alveopalatal nṯʰʲ ṯʰʲ ... before a palatoalveolar obstruent or nasal. *w become o̯ after a non-high vowel. *Unaspirated voiceless stops t̻ ṯʲ ... become aspirated tʰ̻ ṯʰʲ ... before a glottal fricative. *High vowels ɯ u ... become non-high ɤ o ... after a non-near-high vowel or an uvular consonant except for a vowel. *Nasals n persistently become nasals and assimilate in place of articulation to a following obstruent or nasal. *Stops t k q persistently become aspirated tʰ kʰ qʰ after a glottal fricative. *Non-glottal stop unaspirated sonorants n r ... persistently become voiceless n̥ r̥ ... after a non-nasal consonant except for a resonant. *Velar or uvular stops or nasals ɴ̥ k ... persistently assimilate in uvularity to a following velar or uvular stop or nasal. *Labial obstruents or nasals ɱ̥ pʰ ... persistently assimilate in labiodentality to a following labial obstruent or nasal. *Non-nasal vowels u ɤ ... become nasal ũ ɤ̃ ... after a nasal vowel. *High vowels ɯ u ... become non-high ɤ o ... before a non-labial tap or trill. *High vowels ɯ u ... become non-high ɤ o ... before a vowel or a non-bilabial resonant except for a vowel. *Labial obstruents or nasals ɱ pʰ̪ ... assimilate in dorsality and uvularity and palatalisation and whether palatal or palatalised velar to a following obstruent or nasal. Before a velar or uvular stop or nasal, f become stops or nasals and assimilate in uvularity; f become bilabial and assimilate in uvularity. Some words General information I have multitudinous files saved on my computer which give a very extensive description of Jalloupangil. I will update later. Alphabet There is a unique character for every word, and it it unique in the style: Bed would be: Ice would be: Palatoalveolar would be: Phonotactics Grammar Vocabulary Example text (phonetic) Up dece age thiq whinge n dēng halen an gre. Hixes mé vuand xamons spoxe of ind dic. Geren yīce yálsengd ros yápāzh shegesy teng jalant. Row win thy lé shixe os. Ind lé on concibe oweger concibe is flances. Yástrengèsty of lanwalasing yīrds ancigem dermentlen thy ikegeper thypegén. Jares n rāls shes hicte. Kenclars ligior hé nlouncat shinchèbe thivesong is. Os an coxpradìs is of alvuaginde afigex thypegén. Ind prefige in e mojat trubren yīrds phrép. Ong an vinaty wipuge jalater yánerat os. Xassend agéd thety ru gre. Strigeth becerrer ru mond mens digeth a lagonegy. Myciāng senchich and griàreth xuajeng hes cosorel. Hè tazh tarmecs yálliber tunsid wunshound shucangil. Shis abe thund tazh letezare congwaper degehoge. Lancleng hé thūd benmend xabrer as phrin te. Belís ther thund yágenf ruweng jage befíng. Mens de teng mong cice dind jimy wír buar. Ixpratitìs striāgards zhinestat end yánegiàjat de und bré. Gry a qé nggingtesy yágengwen lenhitat tiperer becontler. Aguin wosate sholem os in xin spagand ind hé tuan. Lon doce nac xancy as thiq ré fiāf ré. Sholem as jage belís mé yīrds janesy mé. Xu phrép shu on ung bebusing céldhy hortigns amimber fāger. Congwuffer te ebepmeth yīgāsat lehangiām yáttapende of. Cistat mojat yád seshase song chekuge xu thù. Yápāzh spagand henleng hè ru amen qé lagenf yápāzh. Ind yápāls jussasy n ong waduge whingat ngxirtat mé. Afigex stretheanstry ong shotìldreth os buacoricte prompedat yágenwìs. Xu n yád gine hic xin sinf ther. Mons song shinclech yīce tin conliry thesiāne wirboch. Juash mong wishy qé flote qase lar. Yálsuce sozer an in anmār agage ré os becun wigah. Wund yīce rend yīndospoldry ancléndat ad zhinestat. Astortinde pāgeth lagedìs hé an mengenwigy. Prandangle on yágírer yálsestem lé shy rustreder coxpraut is. Yálsestem a lar degehoge wegegy rulvocat lernanher. Yīgisser beceger rang owegat ther kugem shu ad nlouncat spuaxat. In lé the isconer bimbugen owegat bethouger is benglót bístegy. Ních jimiān striād thy is shutùl as mé. N tende fiāf te caice. Qose mé lioch os tofer. Shase hec if ten do e suc mile. Bré anwuge yágib qende de xin. Qé xogy and hes thù lerote xompleng. Xān chiān teng rap og huach ronchy. Actlatìw cis rustreder int conduaser wund supmabrer. Shend de qy wishangusing lenogage lengacanesy congwameger wishèsaty. Ceshís ind xítat mé yákeger in. Winwer teng implār yīruacy gry wosate alvuang leriār. On jeth gan mé xin. And te spond xaz sane of chiāns. In and wunshe zhiār koxen farì buamy lengu as. Dic int gry xu tir xiomy lon worteng. Hé lerotat agancer spuaxat juapmat shy yáttengtace ré is. Pronguger gruncech n ind sāsars. Hé ong thrèi oweng téce thebas hixes azh and. An lanwùme fāgul onengtile ré of striāgy te impluger yīgisser. Affegitìs concledìs hé ré an costedat she. Lawangun is lesaneger yágengwane and lagedìs astortinde. Affegitìs wund yīce lalarutìs cis congwameger rekalex ikegeper larnetìs. As ret sācty ních azh phrin indole she yīricte. Ashandre yánamem anchaner yágeth tastlesh shes lar thù. Shancreth rengwacte yákagesy azh ré. Nloums cis shirong dicts shoro tofen xon hè. Cogocts promunge tunsid thù teng tir tuagat. Jins ojech dēch winwer thund xabren. A lu bual jeth hac luang buar. Congwameger yīce lastricher shesigosy riànlijalte larnetìs jer. On sāl if yīrds hé hac jaxe. Suc te more mé rame. Yīndospoldry runchémpler congwameger song tazh age int. Ind xe in buar gior rios. Shy hé congwameger lesagul ixpratitìs ancléndat of mé lengacanesy thypegén. Lar an ligiots lehangiām shis congzhumer actlatìw becéngten. Ong jigob wissiben onengtile lapinde distesh is benguncher. Flot shíts ong the ager mé os yárlù. Técegog sens roletalen und ancemplat lernanher. Jís kush sinf séng of azh shānd tands. Flote xiteng xolis of tuacts ind hotil ojeng. Thy is yákagesy rengugat routicte vingehul and silasiān isconer. Scuasénzy sens supmatuge befuckane xin anmecte congwaper lawangun. Costeder phruagish yápalicte nleapìw is hé sinégate ind. Sworld te whinge xon xogns ind an hé. Spoxe mons myce on dicts teng buamy. Lu tigole actlatìs tonchacte rengwacte giogeth bré coken. Yánerat song shinchiār tan azhém belonil. Yápalicte she lastrocat of the shioldrap cocqèsty cugìcaty. Lesu bifar kù grige astons abe shirong raght. Xem qy sing rins shiry swens. Yágoucate yálsestem ros genstrelis angutereth teng. Lé in chynge hotil worteng n e shap béd nac. Shirong xe gric shegand thy fiāf xéd mé ong xég. On hortigns thegās runggenf winwibe remplat shekìs ong ind. Rap tilvy lé thuds stround hé xiomy thebas and. Anwuginde wegetùl te is on letezare an. De ang wír shend tazh lún an rile. Orld shigèncle isconer rongècte mond und. Dat lé rap truh n as. Cesegiter azh ancléndat lesagul beligicty xe is jategituge ind rosangatume. Lecan yīce ru wathear ary gu rurtly. Strom reght shin chetter teng doce vuand. On azhembinde afigex yīrds riànlijalte aporabrer lesagul. Xítat tazh mens jipat hortigns. Cokarout shesigosy yástrengèsty ré hé. She yīguacat inlonwacte is ancigem ancléndat ré aporabrer. Qind an juaf shu mong yīfos liong. Hempler belís shy lé ních. On dasat alècte azh ré chacater cocqèl is owangen tuasher. Thù lecagén silasiān prefiger gu beceger an yágitawn ru. Bengliār kù abe chacatong mojat concibe. N liong wír jer jér ruge ecy buar. Tipasy and wenvinl an mējeng ong e seshase hemāon chacatong. Yīce sare ther more cic thucy luc qes. Nlend up shin shy bap thy hicte shuaw. Prandanglen yīrds lé is she sinégicte agokat. Breky shojeng leriār yáwenf xe hé lé os. In wosh ek dind kush juaf mé. Te concledìs ikegeper ré xe as riànlijalte angchikiben. Hé rír in ind grer xim lé. Ozhicìril shagetow yánegiàjat ré hé. Tine spond wicts song tan nlound shu. Yáricte ind in nshùge shy as bebib. Oges shegand nun sads on yīrds taq an te. Regix coken an agénds actlatìs ligior in pronguger. Ikegesh is yònshecs as lé of mulegén sāsars fāgul cogarer. Cinchèbe nlouncat rengugat the alvetate ind lendriger. Tands an knengd ré thucy sāl cic is. Xég lu mong an xiq sworld. Thund preceger angchikibe age thund ad ceshíky epmegy yárleelem. Winwibe xuajeng an yīrds azh yágocer. Ad mitugil besiter shis runggenf. Ebepmeth gend ratùtìs tan xin lesaspler. Yīgisser mons lendriger wund a cogarer laispleng isconer. Cesegiter iscumende sens ikegeper yástrengèsty buacoricte on ore. Xompleng ther yásarong silasy renguge shend. Ind xim gine xesh iké tands mé is. Lefed befíng shend thehoge shis agage rèi ad. As te ogege the ind coneger lesap tipasy shenwibe. Shinctigend mé jimiàbrards yámpluanong e hé regat. Shenchy asore lé ind thuds she rors. Ronchy yáthùl firns kù teng doce sosty tizh. Is do mé in shiry thoz. Bengosped mens cokeker ikekìs isconat ther wegozer abe. Isconat of ré phillech becéngten ingjinstry tilvareth and mogib. Lilleng muageng jen olvoce buasty an mons yìjeng. Thund an benmend end phrin sind gicqes. Thengole azh te yálsengd xabren. Wish ré and liong xe xin xim ruk rit. Sāsat cosorel gend teng ginchent orld. Te shy wosate the onggenf on fille. Congwameng mé n azh onengtile yònshecs thrortat rongècte fages. Tipasy teng hotisty complunf shu. Shy rosar thy nun sads dase sincly. Tuléger tons angchinder n yásebinde rang qé. Tole row qes dezh lare lé xim hé. Yápalitat dermentlen yīngwitècte iscumende as te and as. The of os ratùtìs wegetùl astortinde owemplat an prandangle ritagiār. Isconer cinchèbe rengugat age lecagén hè. Mons becamende ligiots gre yálsestem a. Grime thēt yīmpleng tan ther teng. Shuk buar os an ngxins. Trenwat song iddogim yáttengtace ary yònshecs yīgisser. Whuacim tonchacte thund cogarer lu yád shinchèbe. Ebepmeth supmatuge rend preceger sing bengosped. Lar yánes thund mong age shosh gine tofe. Renguge adane janat lefed ros befíng lu jimiān mons. Flote xiteng xolis of tuacts ind hotil ojeng. Thy is yákagesy rengugat routicte vingehul and silasiān isconer. Scuasénzy sens supmatuge befuckane xin anmecte congwaper lawangun. Costeder phruagish yápalicte nleapìw is hé sinégate ind. Sworld te whinge xon xogns ind an hé. Spoxe mons myce on dicts teng buamy. An costeder lehangiām onggedìs thy ind lagonegy randegaty cugìcaty. Nlend lengu qé béd thrèi xongch qose tin n shis. Thoun de farì dege zhiār koxen qak gu qy. Anwuge is amen xassend ind in. Thund spoxe béd wym ad ore kù. Owemplat teng shioldrap shes pāgeth rèi yīgastat. Oges of ind huach qose on thiq grige as. Is mé iscenwìs anwapinde coldhiper. Shinclech gre xabrat kupange tipasy mens agāon. And lagonegy lagénshe lefishuge onggedìs xe. Sens yágengwane an lesaspler hosegicty randegaty teng. Jins up tazh juash yárlù lengu ore nloums cécts. Yágenf xigy int hempler gicqes tazh yápāzh tir belone on. Yáweld luagesh nīt mons ragās mong iscone. Age orld lecan yákage sozeng gend grég. Angchikiben thypegén lu yálsestende thù. Und thegās ung bré xítat xabrat. Wunshound te te ginchent vuateng hortigns alècte ré whingat. Mojat on tons morbid lesap. Anhome gry grime gre téch son int yīce. Yīrds qose of sindy e nlend lé. Kupange soshure mé hé in if xamplat shopmat sozat. Thouphat n conden regix is te uganer azh phrāmat. Te ré jís gior shath qes rec role and if. Hog tid ré as bak gine menct. Tons lén and abís rèi ros dicts. Qase shan jincte of os strom. E te vuateng besiter amimber prongār yákeger as. Thrénds ind yáttilare yágeth prolace mé. Wish an ralte gile cog gan on tons og. Hé ruge cin shuk shosh jot she shuas. Acte bem jot is lé xe. Yīndospoldry mé ind ancléndat shesigosy as is. Shan juapt ind te ganes. Renguge gry sinéng jen ac breky lerote. Te sesangaty mé as and wissiben ageger ofarìw kunerase. Lé vuatesh and is juapmat nāfesh. Phruagish yághelaty ruwegat ore qé ac ojentrace rustreder. Te and mé mojat sorsime yīrds sholex. Qosty yīruacy and shanwer the of prency qende. Kon xu rang tands dis jins qé xāss. Runchémpler prostregén ildhomunger ind if in yīrds lastricher. Isconer ré phagy promunger ageger yásebinde in. Congwameger lagoneger e rekalex prompedat yáldhuatiān of shesigosy in. Is yágenwìs as rosangatume prandanglen is lé. Tib lé she rands xaz xesh rile jimy. Dēng riner jares lon huach ros an shucawn. Yágenwìs affegitìs yáldhuatiān n cis hezariter yápalitat. Teng hè an minchons tinat xabrer. Hé dars ré leriār agage. Azh xéd xon xiteng te jares and chetter. Agagitìs nalusiter cuffaniter buacoricte the prompedìs wonwenwìs of. Bual mé muang biozh e phrer rixe if role. In anchillat supmabrer swogeple anmecte ré. Sincly an dase yīrds dic. Ind chuging fincy ragne shon hupmer on and fille of. Aporabrer rend yágenwìs rosangatume xu agagitìs. Nisher epmesh phrojeng thesiāne as yágocer ré. She te thesiānat laisplech if sogēter and supmatuge. Abe abís ad nun lon spoxe. Jite téng mens mu acte sind ek rec. Mong dermentlen abe ildhomunger stretheanstry yīce yīngwitècte lenogage gend. Do qy nlound gu cog boce lual win. Ore rile do séng lar an thucy. Beceger ofarìw sind tazh mu wocatìs. Phruagish an scuasénzy indospome lé anmecte supmatuge. Ore hè mu jer sincly astons white. Tan tinat xajas rins thengole an winwer shacegy ganat. Bengosped nleapìw gend hè sugaster. Te sinf is xe cice shath rixe. Yáldhinde the thrortat te lé trenwat yīrds. Tuan xin is geren lé gicqes angchange n ind ginchend. Costeder preceger age shagetos lefemplem becamende thund tazh tons. Tigole xectlars and n a tin cinchèbe wissiben. Prehencher kù anmālem wund cokarùl yáckegege lesaneger mons. N yáttengtace sesangaty tir shes spuaxat shend. Bak lual n wicts jer wuge xac thund. Hes de tiperer nāfesh sāsars whuacim sens rugace profeshy. As phrojeng te lé cosorel abínc sharuten yīndanal. Cis tons yásarong xigy n thigend shiger. Jer bícat yágengwe and lelege xuajeng shucangil. She n qind win menct thucy yáneng. Yásarong teng tan renguge sing breky end onggenf. Jite ary sing rins ralte xim shis. Qak xu a flot an gric ore. An geash bap of te nggise dece. Tonshen muageng on yásarong of lerote. Inlonwacte congwameger ixpratitìs tazh shes igulem rins cesegiter yīguacim. Wund besh ad shush rend knad menct shiry muang mu. Te yágoucate cokarear yágírer shagetos azh. Chynge téch yòt xiomy tin gre danm yáthùl. Yápite sholem te and os xompleng and ruacos jage. Raght gicqes becun ruspeng rend silasy yápāzh mu yápite. Yád agagitìs n yīgeceger lagoneger conligacos yástrengèsty ixpratitìs. Lanwùme yágitawn ad proferby rins yákagesy rang qy jaispleng yámpluanong. Is os shy kykuge tonchacte shinctigend routicte te sostorter spāmasy. Implār chiraty yálsuce ong n jonech of os. Thy oweng nggise as nun. Truh the ronchy mé rap. Rit joce of téng des te jengs sad. Flote xiteng xolis of tuacts ind hotil ojeng. Thy is yákagesy rengugat routicte vingehul and silasiān isconer. Scuasénzy sens supmatuge befuckane xin anmecte congwaper lawangun. Costeder phruagish yápalicte nleapìw is hé sinégate ind. Sworld te whinge xon xogns ind an hé. Spoxe mons myce on dicts teng buamy. Is affegitìs ingwafamaty iscenwìs thy zhinestat buacoricte yīrds shotìldreth. Of bebib xin thy yīricte ructles gicqes jimiān. Mé knengd tut azh ralte spond mé. Jaxertace jer ad lanwùme bempynger xegoler tunsill thù. Lé japerat os te rustreder becerrer. Xiteng xég nac if hé. Wocatìs thù bethouger jins shomegite xin shu. Dind swons an cice reght tizh luang teng spond. Xectlars sostorter de ac shigèncle mong qiteneng regat. Wenvinl raght prumem renegil teng tir owende. Lar tir xu jins lancleng nshùge hipen. Bengosped conduaser and teng prongugat rèi congwuffer lefemplat. Amen tuker yád wheky age tan gre agír. Becéngten anmālem cokírer prommiāty artlaimer megeder yīce and. Hé grertat arojeng lelill hé. Shigèncle profeshy fāgul igozer and phaxat and. Zojen wirboch torteneng thy concibe os. Is chiān ind ong shuam ngxangs hé. The condept wirboch reger ong lé griàreth ageth. Belímpleng mogib wegozer und song shioldrap. And jite an mile xin bem win strozh bak. Te aguin lé lé sozeng te tagy. Tan yágoucate randegaty yámungitìs grileseth hes epmegy phruagish an. Ré xe she yīgorld an iscone tipasy rancat sozat. Yástrengèsty sinégicte cognalem thund dogégy yīgeceger rins gre dermentlen. Ruwangiām inlonwacte tazh shu hes ingwengwacte wund cokarout. Olvoce yátteteng indole ragne sens kù cécas thund breky. Nggise thebis nlend yīrds grocts flot is is. Spoges gry sogēter yágonwer shu cis. Category:Languages Category:FFD